Shadow Light
by Athena Fall
Summary: Summary inside. Adult themes, Sexual abuse, Alcohol, Drug references, Child abuse and scenes of torture. Not for sensitive people
1. NOTICE AND SUMMARY

Hey guys! I know I came back to life. I know its been...WOW 3 YEARS!? Holy shit. Life happened, when I turned 18, I hot severely depressed, I lost my muse, my drive to create. I was launched into a dark and sad world and I couldn't escape. I couldn't find my happiness. Now, I'm 20, now I'm back and better than I was all those years ago. Look out world, Athena Fall is back. I will upload when I can, maybe once a week. Or maybe twice a week. Depends on how much my brain and fingers wish to work together. I've came up with this all new story and I'm gonna go over my rules real quick.

1.) I do not want constructive criticism. You either like it or don't. If there is a flaw or an error, pm me nicely. I don't bite.

2.) Please be respectful and nice

3.) I have done a lot of research on medical conditions and if you have it and I write it wrong, I'm terribly, terribly, sorry but yelling at me isn't going to help the situation. /p

4.) Finally, I hope you guys enjoy.

Please share my work with friends if you enjoy xD

Summary  
Blaze never had it easy. Abuse. Rape. Torture. From family, strangers and enemies. She had recently been hospitalized due to her severe PTSD. After the destruction of her dimension, she lost her will to live. She lost who she was. Doctors are trying to help her but their attempts are failing and she's falling further and further into the darkness. Out of desperation to save the woman's life, doctor's contact a former patient in hopes he can help her pull through to the light. It all started with a phone call.  
"Shadow, can you help bring the light to this woman's dark world?"


	2. Chapter 1

All she could hear was the clock tick. **Tick. Toc. Tick. Toc.** She welcomed the sound of the clock, because in the silence she often heard the voices. Everyone was asleep. She wasn't though, afraid of the nightmares that lurked behind her eyes, the memories she didn't want to remember. Doctors said talking helps, they were wrong. Talking made her remember, remembering made her panic, panicking usually ended up having to be drugged and waking up with a major migraine.

Life. When she was a child, she was so happy, she was so full of life...That child died. Between the abuse. Her grandmother beat her and her parents never suspected nothing. She closed her eyes. No, not now. She wasn't going to remember. She took a couple deep breaths and paved the room. He tail dragged on the ground behind her. She takes her claws against the wall, digging into the wallpaper and dry wall.

She sat on the bed and hugged her knees. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. They diagnosed her a couple months ago and it progressively got worse to the point now she was a patient at a mental institution. At least they didn't tell her she was crazy...yet. She curled up in the bed and just stared at the wall. She stopped eating a while back, she was slowly dying. She gave up trying to live, to be happy. Her world was bleak and dark. She silently cried, surprised she even has tears left.

She had stayed awake the whole night and the sun's warm rays filled the room but she just laid there. There was a knock on her door before a doctor walked in. Female. She couldn't be around men, she panicked afraid she was going to be raped all over again. She lost count after 3. She was an easy target, and sometimes her flames did nothing. Her powers...they had become nothing but sparks now. Once, in a time long ago, she was powerful beyond imagine, able to create tornados out of fire. Once upon time in a land now gone.

She dialed her family, failed her duties, failed everyone and everything. The Sol Emeralds were now gone, she watched them shatter in her hands. Mega got what he wanted the destruction of the Sol Dimension, but he destroyed himself in the process. She screamed unable to stop the memories. She thrashed as the doctors liners her down to the bed. "**I CAN STILL SAVE YOU!**" She reached out her hand towards the image of her friend Marine. "Go ahead Blaze, I'm right behind you, I have to grab something." Marine turned and ran back to the island hut.

The portal was closing and she jumped. Falling through the sky, she clutched her heart ad due plummeted through the tree branches. She hit the ground and her breath was knocked out of her and her consciousness.

She slowly opened her eyes to see she was back in the rooms the fading sun told her she had been drugged again. She had a panic attack, again. She closed her eyes, why couldn't they just kill her? Why couldn't they just remove her from this life let her finally find peace? The peace she longed for, desired? Blaze just closed her eyes, she didn't even remember the last time she actually spoke to another person who wasn't in her memories. She looked at her body, she was incredibly thin. She wasn't hungry. She yanked the iv out of her arm. She wasn't thirsty either.

The next morning the door opened. "Hello Blaze." The woman said softly

Blaze had forgotten the woman's name, hell she sometimes her own name. "Fuck off and let me die." She said, her voice hoarse.

"You have hit a rough patch in the roads I understand that this isn't easy, but these self destructive behaviors have to stop."

And Blaze instantly stopped talking and slowly rolled over to put her back to the woman. She sat down in the chair by the bed. "We want to help you Blaze, you are still so young, you still have much more life left to live."

Her life ended when she left Marine behind. It was hard, watching he parent's he murdered, it was harder knowing she left her best friend to die. "We don't know what all happened Blaze, we don't know what happened in your past, but talking about it helps you get through it."

Talking made her remember, remembering made her panic. Why didn't anyone understand that? "We need to know what your triggers are, so we don't accidentally trigger you."

Well they knew men set her off. She wouldn't tell them anything, she'll be dead soon enough and then she'll finally find peace. The woman talked for hours until finally just leaving, victim up trying to get Blaze to talk.

She walked back to the on call room. "She's losing her life, she's dying." She set her file down.

The other doctor ran his hands through his hair. "I'm running out of ideas."

"I don't think she's going to last much longer."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "I know a former patient from a couple years ago. He was just about this bad."

"She'll be launched into a panic attack because he's a man."

"Its our only hope, or she's going to die."

The woman closed her eyes. "Make the call."


	3. Chapter 2

Life had been better to him since being released from the institution 3 years ago. He was a new man it seemed. He still had his PTSD but he was able to overcome it, able to handle it. His last panic attack was years ago. He felt, free. He often got calls from his doctor to check up on him and was surprised when his phone lit up and started ringing. He reached for it. "Its been a while doctor, I hope life is treating you well." He answered.

"It has but now isn't the time to chat Shadow, I need your help."

The doctor sounded urgent, scared almost. Shadow stood up and headed to the bedroom to talk with him privately, his fiancé didn't need to listen at the moment. "You sound panicked."

"We have a patient...she's dying Shadow. We can't get her to eat, drink or take care of herself. She doesn't talk, well unless she's telling us to fuck off. She's in the dark and I need help Shadow. You understand what its like to be stuck, unable to move forward."

Shadow rubbed his arm, uncertain about the request. "Can't you find someone else? I don't...I don't have the time sadly." He hated that he was always working but that was life.

"Shadow, please! This is out of desperation to save her life. Shadow, can you bring the light to this girl's dark world?"

He sat down on the bed. He saved people everyday, that's what he did. He delay with a lot of jumpers, and talked to them, offering them a new chance. He was rich beyond imagine he helped people start over. "I'll be there soon." He stood up as he hung up

He got in the car and silently drive to the place. He knew that getting this person to talk was going to be difficult. She was dying. He pulled into the parking lot and headed inside. The doctor was already waiting for him. "We believe a lot of trauma has something to do with men, she is launched into a panic episode every time a man is near."

"How the fuck do you expect me to talk to her?"

"Through the wall, if that doesn't work...then we'll try a voice changer."

Shadow groaned and rubbed his face. "Lets go."

The doctor led him to a bedroom and silently left. He sat down by the wall trying to see if her could hear her. Barely. "A long time ago, I tried to end my life with a knife."

Her breathing hitched and the bed creaked as she sat up and scrambled away. He knew she probably had fear in her eyes. Knew she was probably scared. "I want to tell you the story, about my life in hopes to help you get out of this hole."

There was no response.

How could they do this to her? Torture her with a man? She sat in the corner, shaking as she hugged her knees. He was on the other side, he was here to hurt her but his voice...so calm, so...understanding. **NO! **It was a trap to lure her in, to make her trust him before he had his way, got what he wanted. It happened before. It would happen again. She struggled to keep her rising panic down. The doctors betrayed her. She hated them.

She closed her eyes as tears rolled down, he stopped talking, maybe he left. She slowly stood up, her body barely able to keep her upright. She was a skeleton, a hollow image of who she used to be. Death was looking, she finally heard his whispers, she clung to him. He promised peace. Each step was antagonizing but she slowly went back to her bed. "I'm here for you." The man said.

She screamed.

She slowly opened her eyes and found herself staring at the ceiling. Not dead. She pulled the covers back, miserable. The migraine had taken root. She ripped that damn iv out again. Stop trying so hard to save her life, it wasn't worth it. She laid back down and stared at the wall. She could hear him, he was still there and it made her uncomfortable. It scared her. Why was he torturing her? She silently cried. "Just rape me already." She whispered. "Stop making me wait."

"I'm not here for that." He replied. "I don't what to hurt you, I'm here because I know what you are going through."

She started sobbing, between the PTSD and the depression, she was a mess. Nobody understood her pain, what she was going through. She didn't trust him. She never would trust him.

"A very long time ago, I was created in a space station. My duty was to bring joy and happiness and stop violence." He started.

She just laid there listening to him in silence.

"My creator was a nice man who's niece was my best friend. She was born with a rare condition and she couldn't live on earth so she lived in the space station. She taught me about earth. She knew everything."

Her heart just dropped and she started crying again. "Stop with the stories!" She screamed at him. "Just come and do it, that's what you are here for! That's what you want from me. Just do it!" She was tired of waiting. Tired of it.

"I would have done it while you were asleep." He said. "But I didn't. I'm not here to hurt you."

She didn't believe him, didn't trust him. He was just like the rest. She hated him.


	4. Chapter 3

She slowly woke looking around the bedroom, the dull blue paint. Ow, her head. She slowly stood up when he walked in, bright green fur and gorgeous blue eyes. He smiled at her having breakfast on a tray. She scrambled back on the bed, falling off. "Hey, hey, its okay." He said. "I found you in the forest, you had a pretty nasty fall."

She as breathing heavily as she put a hand against her head, bandages beneath her fingers. She looked up at him. "Where...where am I?" She asked, the last thing she remembered was leaving Marine...She started crying. He knelt beside her and rubbed her back.

She leaned over and just cried on him. He held her close. "Hey, hey, it's okay. Want to talk about it?"

"I left her behind."

He just held her close, rocking her. Her life was crumbling at least he was nice. How naive she was. He picked her up and laid her down on the bed. He kissed her softly. She shoved him off her. "What the hell!?"

He wrapped a hand around her throat pinning her down on the bed. She clawed at his hand struggling to breathe. "You will be grateful, bitch, I saved your life."

Blaze thrashed. "Get...off."

He kissed her again biting her lip hard, while his other hand yanked her pants off. She tried to kick him off, she was trying to keep the last little part of her. He reached up to cuff her hands above her head but she lashed out, raking her nails across his chest, drawing blood. He slapped her hard. "Bitch!" He hissed at her.

She screamed and tried to get loose. He cuffed her hands and punched her in the throat. She coughed weakly. He yanked her pants off before ripping his own pants off. He put a hand over her mouth as he raped her. She screamed the whole time, crying and begging for the pain to end.

He left her there, cuffed the the bed, her body black and blue. She silently cried, tears soaking her fur again.

She shot upright in bed, unable to breathe. She fell asleep. She stumbled out of bed trying to get air in, it was like he was choking her all over again. She clawed at her throat making it bleed. Why was she fighting? Death was here. Death had finally come at last. The door opened and the doctor rushed in to help her. She tried to fight them but her frail body couldn't compare to the healthy doctor. Air flooded her lungs and she collapse on to the floor. She hit the floor with her fist, death was so close. She curled up right where she fell.

The doctor gently put a hand on her shoulder. "Blaze, you need to eat."

"Death will come for me." She whispered. "I am not afraid."

"Blaze, we will help you get through this."

Blaze didn't respond, upset death didn't take her. He whispered in her ear but couldn't keep his promise. She reached across the floor towards the figure, towards the reaper and his black cloak. "Don't...leave me." She said quietly, her voice barley above a whisper.

_You are not ready to die, Blaze. Not today. _

"YOU LIED!" She launched herself at him, more awkward flailing than a precise attack. She touched nothing and landed face first in the floor.

She tumbled on the ground, her hair falling around her face. She slowly looked up and the reaper stood in the corner, his sickle standing beside him. _You will know when it is your time._

"IT IS MY TIME!" She screamed. "I HAVE NOTHING LEFT TO LIVE FOR!"

The reaper disappeared into the wall leaving her alone. She hit the floor and just screamed mad at death for leaving her alive. Soon, starvation or dehydration would kill her. Soon. Not soon enough.

Shadow got back from work and gently kissed Rouge. "You look pretty down, Shady, what's up?" She asked as she set the table.

Shadow couldn't stop thinking about the girl, he couldn't help but think how much she resembled him at one point in his life. He could feel her sorrow, her agony, her loneliness. "I need to go to the store, I'll be out late." He grabbed his wallet and headed for his car.

He had 30 minutes to get there before they closed. He got what he needed before driving over. He walked in right as the doctor left her room. "Is she awake?" Shadow asked.

"No, she passed out." She said sadly.

"Can I put this in her room?" He motioned to the oversized stuffed animal and the note.

She nodded and Shadow slipped in and set the animal nest to the bed and the note on the nightstand. She was...beautiful. He paused, just staring at her. Maybe with a nice shower and proper food, she could be drop dead gorgeous. He wished he could see the color of her eyes. He silently left the room and went to the room next door. He still didn't know her name and wouldn't ask until she trusted him enough with her name.

He slowly woke up, realizing he fell asleep in the rooms he stood up and headed for the door. "I can feel you." She whispered. "I know you are there."

He looked back at the wall. "Why are you here?" She asked.

"To be that shoulder for you to cry on, to listen. I understand you. I know what you are going through." He said softly and placed his hand on the wall.

She didn't respond for a long time so he went to the leave and that's when she spoke up. "I don't trust you, can't trust you, someone a long time ago took my ability to trust. Stop trying, I'll be dead soon."


	5. Chapter 4

_One Week Later_

She sat in her room staring at the plate of food, as if she was going to eat that. Her stomach grumbled and for the first time she felt...hungry. she ignored her body's demand to eat and curled up in the bed. She couldn't walk anymore, her strength was leaving. That man came by, he often talked but she never acted like she listened, but she did. She listened to his tale of sadness, of his loss, of his trauma. She wouldn't ever admit it but she felt less alone with him and the stuffed animal that was clearly larger than she was. She slept with it, every night. She didn't read the note, didn't need to. She waited, he would be here soon. She reached over to the plate and gently grabbed the piece of bread. She nibbled on it, finally eating. Death had lied to her.

She finished the piece of bread the only thing she could eat. She ran her hand along the fur of the white unicorn. Magical, beautiful and mane sparkled in the sunlight, filled with such joy and wonder. A child might like this then again, deep inside, she was still a child, yearning for love, affection. She was a child wanting to be protected. She slowly found herself drifting to sleep.

_She started to stir, her body aches from the previous beating. She finally learned the man's name, the first one who raped her. Scourge. She left three nasty scars across his chest, she heard his bogus story, he was attacked by a man with a knife. She almost laughed that he was too afraid to admit he was attacked by a girl. She checked her wrists, still cuffed to the bed. She looked over when the door opened. _

_He was different. Dark, mysterious. She tried to scrambled away. He didn't even have a mouth. At least he couldn't bite her. He approached her silently. He reached duo and caressed her cheek before unlocking her cuffs and handing her, clothes. What was happening? She hurried and pulled her clothes on before bolting out the window. She ran through the woods, little did he know he had given chase. She looked behind her and saw him following, a deadly gleam in his eyes. She pushed herself faster then all of a suddenly she was slammed sideways and into a tree. She slid to the ground and tried to get up, trying to summon the flames that failed her. _

_She was slammed against the tree his hand around her throat. She gasped, struggling to get air. Like cat and mouse, except she was the mouse. She tried to kick him and he retaliated with a punch to her gut. He dropped her and she still tried to get up, to run. He grabbed her foot and threw her across the clearing, breaking the tree she flew into. Splinters cut into her back, tearing her flesh. She cried out in pain._

_She laid there on the forest floor, trying to push herself back up. He slammed his foot into her back, pinning her down. He leaned over and caressed her cheek. __**What I'm going to do to you is far worse than Scourge and his gang did to you.**_

_His voice seemed to be everywhere and nowhere all at the same time. _

She shot upright in bed, her bones protesting at the sudden movement. She looked around the room. Back at the hospital. She felt the tears. Why couldn't the nightmares leave her alone? She curled up against the unicorn, but she heard him, he had come. "I met my fiancé there. We were partners. I hated her, god she was so annoying." He chuckled.

She looked away, Marine was annoying as hell. She left her behind. She wiped her eyes.

{ - }

He knew she was asleep when he came in, he heard her jolt awake and that's when he started talking, like he had been talking the whole time. She had eaten, the doctors were thrilled. He put his hand against the wall. "My name is Shadow." He said to her.

She didn't respond, didn't except her too. "Blaze." She whispered.

"Its nice to finally have a name." He teased lightly not wanting to spook her.

She didn't answer. "I have to go, my job is calling." Shadow stood up. "I'll be back tomorrow. Same time."

He headed out and headed for his car in silence. Blaze...God he just wanted to see what color her eyes were. Maybe blue, like the ocean. Maybe green like the lush fields. Maybe they were dark chocolate discs. **These thoughts need to stop! **Shadow sighed, he had a woman at home who he was head over heels in love with, he didn't need to be thinking about another woman. Not now, not ever. He drove to work in silence.

{ - }

Blaze sat on her bed listening to the clock again, the steady, consistent tic kept the thoughts at bay. She closed her eyes leaning against the unicorn, she always hated it when he left, meant she had to feel limitless tugging at her broken soul. She stroked the stuffed animals fur, so much softer than her own. Who was she kidding, she wouldn't ever look like the once proud princess she used to be. Nobody has even heard of the Sol Dimension. Her home was gone but she wasn't alone. Shadow...


End file.
